A wireless router is a communication device that can connect a wired network with a wireless network, and be used to establish a wireless local area network in which signals are transmitted and received wirelessly. After being turned on for the first time or restored to factory settings, the wireless router generally needs an initialization setup before it can provide normal network services.
An example of a user initializing the wireless router through a smart phone is described below. In the related art, after a wireless router is installed and turned on, the user employs his/her smart phone to scan neighboring wireless networks to find available access points, and is provided with a list of access pints, e.g., wireless routers. The user then selects one of the wireless routers on the wireless access-point list obtained through the scanning. After a successful access, the user opens a browser in the smart phone, and inputs a device address of the router. According to the device address, the browser acquires a setup interface from the selected wireless router and displays the setup interface, so that the user can perform, in the setup interface, initialization setup on the wireless router.